Mi libreta , mi destino
by Discord haven
Summary: Si pudieras determinar la muerte de alguien lo harías para bien o mal ? Por qué quieres o hay razón ? Nicolas tiene eso claro y esta preparado para ser " el angel " pero alguien no quiere que eso siga pasando y se desatará una guerra
1. Chapter 1

_CAPÍTULO 1 : LA LIBRETA ._

Nicolas el joven estudiante colombiano estaba sentado en su silla del salón 6-A en su última clase del día , español era la materia que le tocaba a la última hora antes de irse a esperar a el bus y después ir a casa , por alguna razón Nicolás miro hacia la ventana situada en el lado izquierdo del salón y vio como una pequeña figura caía al suelo , aún así no le importó , el era un chico "sombra" tranquilo y con calificaciones normales .

Una vez terminada la clase nicolas salio con su maleta y sus útiles rápidamente hacia el parqueadero a esperar su bus a casa pero mientras salía vio la misma cosa negra en el suelo la cual había visto caer en clase , nicolas se acercó a paso lento y despreocupado al ser un estudiante de 13 años no había más de que procuparse además del estudio .

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver el nombre de el cuaderno _DEATH NOTE _decía en la portada del negro cuaderno , nicolas miro a el edificio de la escuela preguntándose quien lo habría dejado caer , pero al no ver a nadie recogió el cuaderno y miro su parte trasera , la cual decía :

_1 La persona cuyo nombre quede escrito en este cuaderno  
morirá._

_2 Este cuaderno no tendrá efecto a menos que el individuo que_  
_escriba tenga en mente la cara de la persona al escribir el nombre. De este_  
_modo, otras personas con el mismo nombre y apellido no serán afectadas._

_3 Si se especifica la causa de la muerte en 40 segundos del tiempo del_  
_mundo humano tras escribir el nombre, ocurrirá del modo especificado._

_4 Si no se especifica la causa de la muerte, la persona perecerá de ataque al_  
_corazón._

_5 Tras especificar la causa de la muerte, se otorgan 6 minutos_  
_y 40 segundos adicionales para indicar las circunstancias exactas de la misma._

Al ver esto nicolas soloto un pequeña risa , la cual no duro mucho ya que vio llegar al bus 8 su bus nicolas corrió hacia el parqueadero y subió al bus , mientras estaba en el bus miro el cuaderno y después de examinar las páginas vacias y sin nombre del propietario decidió guardarlo en su mochila , y tomar una siesta para no tener que aguantar el camino a casa.

-Nico Nico despierta - dijo la monitora con un tono agradable .

Nicolas abrió sus ojos se levanto del asiento se despidio y bajó del bus , una vez ya en su apartamento se tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a pensar en el día que había tenido , derrependte recordó el cuaderno y busco en su maleta rápidamente y sacó el cuaderno , lo miro detenidamente muchas veces y decidio abrirlo .

Ya una vez sentado nicolas en el estudio de la casa comenso a pensar , _-y si el cuderno fuera real ? , que haré con el ? No , no puede ser real ... Pero si lo es ...- _nicolas lo pensó por unos minutos -al menos debo probarlo- dijo en voz alta .

Nicolas miro por televisión , estaban dando una entrevista inglesa con un religioso -lo haré con el , al fin y al cabo no me importan esos religiosos extremos - dijo nicolas mientras escribía el nombre del sacerdote y pensaba en su rostro , nicolas miro fijamente a la noticia mientras esperaba -bueno que se puede esperar de un cuaderno cualquiera- despues de terminar esta frase nicolas vio como el sacerdote se desplomaba .

-que ... QUE !?- nicolas no lo pensó más _-el cuaderno es real ! Pues entonces yo ... Yo haré justicia a mi manera sin que nadie me detenga , pero seré anónimo , yo soy un angel , no eso no yo soy EL ANGEL enviado para hacer justicia y se como hacerla -_ pensó nicolas después de pensarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro - yo soy el juez - dijo nicolas entre dientes - y esto será solo el comienzo de la era del angel - dicho esto nicolas prendió el computador y comenzo a buscar los nombres de los criminales más buscados .

**-Gabriel Mérida morirá desangrado escribiendo con su sangre en la pared "_EL ME SALVO DE MIS PECADOS EL ME MOSTRÓ EL CAMINO EL ES UN ANGEL "_**_-_ escribia nicolas lo mismo por cada ciminal en la lista , -wow ya escribí 83 nombres , debo tomarme un descanso - dijo nicolas mientras se levantaba y tramaba un poco de agua -creo que ya hice bien por hoy , hora de hacer tareas - gruño nicolas , cogio el cuaderno lo guardo y comenzó a hacer los deberes .

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN ? MUCHO TIEMPO SIN PUBLICAR COMO LES PARECIÓ ? OH Y NECESITO ALGUIEN QUE INVESTIGE EL CASO SI UN ALGUIEN PUDE ME PRESTARÍA SU OC ? **

**DEJEN REVIEWS Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA :3**


	2. Chapter 2

_CAPITULO 2 : demonio y shinigami_

Nicolas se levantó de su cama a las 5:20 am , sabiendo que su padre lo despertaría en 10 minutos , nicolas se levantó , se bañó , comió y se fue al colegio a su aburrida rutina , la cual ya no era tan aburrida con su nuevo cuaderno .

Era la sexta hora de clase , era matematicas y a nicolas no le aburría nada más que eso _-un poco de placer sádico no hace daño -_ pensó nicolas , mientras el profesor explicaba Nicolas saco de su maleta el cuaderno de portada negra _-que tal si divido la death note por place de la mitad para la portada angel ... De la mitad para el fin... demonio -_ pensó Nicolas y asintió lentamente abrió el libro en la mitad y en la página derecha escribió **- Carlos Gonzales -** al terminar de escribir Nicolas sonrió maliciosa mente _-el tiempo se acaba profe tic,tac,tic,tac... -_ pensó nicolas mientras reía de una manera muy alocada en su mente.

-Zamudio me podría decir de que estamos hablando ?- pregunto el profesor a Nicolas .

-p...pues- Nicolas quedo molesto no le gustaba que lo llamarán por su apellido pero mucha gente ya le decía así , ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Zamudio le pregunte...- antes de poder terminar el profesor agarró fuertemente su pecho , ahogo un grito y callo al piso.

Toda la clase se quedo en silencio , unos chicos se rieron creyendo que era una broma , pero Nicolas sabía que no era así .

Nicolas se levantó de su silla camino hacia el profesor y le toco el cuello -esta muerto- anuncio en voz alta , todo se quedaron callados pero un chico llamado Nicolas Hernández interrumpió ruidosamente - mentiroso ! todos sabes que es una broma ! Pero es muy mala ! Ni tu ni el profesor saben actuar !- dijo Nicolas Hernández con una sonrisa , Nicolas Zamudio ni se inmutó al oír eso - si quieres ven y revisa su pulso - le dijo Nicolas (z) a su compañero de clase .

El chico nombrado se levantó de su puesto y camino al profesor que estaba en el piso , mientras caminaba el miedo y la angustia se hacían más notorias en el chico que se acercaba y e toda la clase , una vez ya al lado del profesor , se agacho y reviso su pulso .

Al instante el chico quedo pálido -e... e... Esta muerto ...- balbuceó el estudiante agachado , pero una niña del fondo pregunto - que ?- dijo la chica con una cara palida por la angustia , el único que no parecía afectado era el dueño de la death note estaba sin expresiones con una cara normal .

-DIJE QUE ESTA MUERTO MALDITA SEA!- dijo Nicolas Hernández con lágrimas en sus ojos , hubo un silencio sepulcral que duro unos segundos , después el pánico fue el rey todos salieron de la clase corriendo algunos llorando otros gritando y pidiendo ayuda , sin embargo Nicolas se quedo adentro sin emociones , los demás estaban afuera temblando y algunos mirándolo creyendo que haría algo especial , corre o lo que sea , pero Nicolas camino hacia la silla del profesor cerca a su escritorio , tomó la chaqueta de su profesor y regreso caminando a donde estaba su profesor , se agachó le cerró los ojos y le puso la chaqueta de la cintura a la cara para tapar su rostro .

Después de eso Nicolas camino lentamente para salir del salón para ver a los chicos de todos los salones mirándolo con ojos perdidos como si hubiera hecho algo raro .

El resto del día pasó en casa por el incidente todos se fueron a casa muy temprano , Nicolas al llegar se tiró sobre la cama , se acuesta y escucha una voz ronca que le saluda de forma inusual .

- así que ... Tu eres el humano que recogió la death note ?- pregunto la voz.

Nicolas se levanto rápidamente de su cama para poder identificar a la voz , al ver un esqueleto lleno de joyas nicolas quedo pasmado no sabía si gritar o pegarle una patada , así que organizo sus ideas y finalmente dijo - si , quien pregunta ?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-el dueño- dijo el esqueleto.

-dueño ? Ja ! Yo soy el dueño - exclamo nicolas muy seguro de sí mismo.

-no soy yo pero no me importa te la prestare - exclamo el esqueleto.

-No enserio enserio quien eres ?- pregunto Nicolas dudoso .

-yo soy Armonía Justin Beyondormason- respondió el esqueleto con un tono que expresaba inteligencia y arrogancia .

-ok te llamare armonía - respondió Nicolas sin interés.

-como osas ponerle nombre a ...- armonía fue interrumpido por Nicolas -a un que a un shinigami ?- pregunto Nicolas - mira , no te tengo miedo ahora si me permites nesecito ser un angel- dijo Nicolas .

-bien bien para calmar las cosas porque no me das algo de comer ?- pregunto armonía .

-te gustaría un yogurt ?-pregunto Nicolas dándole un poco de yogur , el cual armonía se lo tomo todo .

-bien no te molestare si me das más yogur , si tengo yogur puedes estar bien y hacer lo que quieras - dijo el shinigami.

**HOLA COMO LES PARECIÓ ? DEJEN REVIEWS Y QUE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA :3 (PRÓXIMAMENTE CON AYUDA DE AKINA WONG ... FELIZ DÍA !**


	3. Chapter 3

_CAPÍTULO 3 : la maestra_

Era de mañana en la cárcel de Londres , el guardia de seguridad caminaba lentamente por las celdas mirando a los reclusos , algunos dormidos otros mirándolo con odio , hasta llegar a un celda con sangre escrito en la pared _"EL ANGEL ME SALVO , EL ME PERDONO" _, el guardia quedo paralizado al ver al recluso palido con ojos abiertos tirado en el suelo .

Mientras Nicolas estaba caminando a su clase" favorita " Nicolas se sentaba en la última fila mirando a su nueva maestra con odio interno _- no esperaba que encontraran un remplazo tan rápido -pensó_ Nicolas.

Kara observaba a los chicos que tenía al frente, analizaba a todos detenidamente, le parecían niños comunes, pero por alguna razón llamo su atención un chico sentado en la parte de atrás, no supo porque pero era cómo su tuviera un aura muy extraña, Pero nicolas noto que la profesora lo miraba detenidamente y desvío su mirada_ -no puedo ser tan obio -_ pensó -_necesito parecer normal -_ siguió pensando , - hey hiro nos damos otra ves ?- pregunto nicolas a su amigo que de desendencia japonesa , -no me partes la madre- respondió el chico , -no era una opción - le contesto nicolas con un tono amenazante . (Cuando nicolas se refiere a darnos es a una pelea la cuales se daban en el colegio para desahogarse cuando están frustrados ).

Kara sacudió la cabeza, trato de apartar la vista del chico _-lo acabas de ver hace menos de cinco minutos, no puede ser el, concéntrate, recueda eres una maestra normal-_ pensó Kara lista para empezar con la clase, pero no pudo evitar ve de reojo a ese chico, pensó que si lo ponía a resolver algo tal vez la calmaría.

_-Pero aunque sea una corazonada debería tenerlo cerca -_ penso la maestra , -hey tu nombre es ?- pregunto la maestra a Nicolas .

-yo ? Yo soy Nicolas - respondió desde atrás .

-bien vez ese asiento ?- pregunto k con la intención de que se sentará en el para que estuviera cerca a la profesora .

-si es bonito no ?- pregunto nicolas en tono ofensivo _- si le hago creer que soy como los demás , rebelde y despreocupado no se fijara en mi -_ pensó Nicolas.

A Kara le llamo la atención esa actitud, le recordaba a la que ella tomaba cuando quería ocultar algo.

-Nicolás, te puedes sentar aqui por favor ?- le pregunto la maestra a su estudiante.

- si sí puedo - respondió Nicolas levantándose y caminado al puesto después de centrase _-bien ahora a ignorar la clase es lo que hago siempre_- pensó nicolas.

Kara decidió continuar con la clase, nicolás parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo, no parecía raro en un chico de su edad pero eso no le bastaría, debía de llamar su atención de algún modo.

-Nicolás podrías pasar a resolver el problema cinco?-le pregunto k a nicolas .

_-a ver cómo reacciona-p_ensó Kara, distraída por la extraña risa de Dalil, _-que es tan divertido?- _pensó al verla tan divertida.

Nicolas se levantó de mala gana y cogió el marcador y resolvió el problema de manera limpia y con proceso ordenado .

-listo y porfavor la próxima vez no me nobre calentar el asiento cuesta -respondió nicolas desinteresado sentándose y poniendo sus pies en la silla.

Kara odiaba admitirlo pero nicolás tenía no parecía sospechoso, pero para estar segura vigilaría por unos días más al muchacho, fue la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase la que hizo que Kara saliera de sus pensamientos.

-nicolás, puedes venir un momento, necesito hablar contigo- le dijo la maestra.

Nicolas estaba apunto de salir de clase y gruño -maldición- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio de la maestra me nombro profesora...? Perdón cual era su nombre ?- pregunto Nicolas _-dimelo que me dan ganas de matarte_ - pensó Nicolas con una sonrisa

-Kate Maison, nicolás, me gustaría saber por que no puestas atención a la clase, no pareces el tipo de chicos problema, aunque debo de admitir que es una actuación muy creíble- le presiono su docente.

Kara deseaba ver que tanto podría seguirle el juego, en su experiencia, normalmente sus presuntas ponían de nervios a sus sospechosos.

dos pueden jugar el mismo juego detec... maestra K- respondió nicolas sonriendo y dejando a su maestra desconcertada -oh perdón pensé en voz alta ahora si me permite yendo que salir a recreo me gusta comer y no aguanto la fila que hay que hacer para comer- respondió Nicolas tranquilamente como si nada estuviera pasando , Nicolas se alejó antes de que K le pudiera hacer más preguntas , esto dejo a armonía riendo a más no poder .

-silencio armonía quiero imaginar una buena forma de matarla- murmuro Nicolas a su amigo shinigami.

-esto se pone interesante, ahora sospecho de el en un 20%, tu que opinas Dalil- la shinigami río más fuerte que nunca

-creo que después de mucho tiempo por fin encontré algo de diversión-

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- no respondió, Kara salió del salón para dirigirse a la de maestros.

Nicolas no como ,salió corriendo hacia la parte más apartada de las canchas , mirando a chicos de octavo noveno séptimo y sexto mirándolo .

-llegas tarde - le dice un amigo a nicolas .

-lo siento- respondió mientras tiraba su maleta se ponía los guantes y se disponía a pelear con su amigo hiro .

-bien que empiecen las apuestas señores !- dijo un chico y todos comenzaron a apostar .

**HOLA COMO ESTÁN ? LES GUSTO ? DEJEN REVIEWS , Y ESTE CAP FUE CON LA AYUDA DE AKINA WONG MIREN SU FIC ESTA MUY BUENO Y KARA (LA MAESTRA DE NICOLAS) PERTENECE A ELLA**


	4. Chapter 4

_CAPÍTULO 4 : chico nuevo _

Nicolas estaba sentado en el inico de matemáticas mientras entraba el chico nuevo .

-bien el es nuevo su nombre es Mello - le dijo kara a la clase , inculo se rieron unos , pero nicolas solo mantenía mirada fija en el chico .

Nicolas porfavor te puedes sentar en el lugar que te asigne ?- le pregunto la maestra a Nicolas , el cual solo cogió sus cosas y se movió a su nuevo puesto de mala gana.

Mello se sento junto al chico llamado nicolás, a su parecer era algo así cómo un raro, pero no tenía más opciones que tratar de ser su amigo _-es hora de empezar con el plan-_ pensó Mello, puso la mejor cara que pudo y se dispuso a saludar a nicolás.

-Tu nombre es nicolás cierto?- le pregunto mello a su compañero de clase.

_-no confió en el es mejor umillarlo así dejare en claro ... En claro nada solo me da la puta gana-_ pensó nicolas .

-no pendejo es Jaimito - le respondió nicolas.

-vaya tu que te crees un chico rudo- respondió Mello sin inmutarse, solo saco una barra de chocolate y la empezó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de nicolás.

-disculpa que sea tan insistente pero tu tienes pinta de ser una persona muy parecida a mi creo que es eso, que me gustaría ser amigo tuyo, no quieres un poco?- pregunto Mello acercándole la barra fe chocolate.

Nicolas pensó y alfin acepto -sabes ?- empezó Nicolas cogiendo un poco de chocolate -eres una de las pocas personas que no se asusta o se calla cuando lo amenazo - le dijo Nicolas sonriendo .

_-la razón que sea para aguantar mi amenaza debe ser importante_ - pensó Nicolas _- muy muy importante y no soy tan idiota para créeme lo de quiero ser tu amigo -_ siguió pensando mientras se comía el chocolate y se ponía a ignorar clase mirando hacia la ventana y pensando en personas a las cuales juzgar .

_-esto va a ser más difícil de lo que me imagine -_ pensó Mello -_cómo podre llamar su atención?-_

-nicolás, te gusta el ajedrez?- realmente no sabia porque preguntaba eso, el no era muy bueno en ese juego, la última vez que había jugado Near la había ganado, pero había sido pura suerte.

-depende quieres perder ? - le respondió nicolas mirando a la ventana.

_-un juego de ajedrez ? Tratara de averiguar algo de mi por un juego de ajedrez ?-_ pensó nicolas .

-creerme, difícilmente perdió, pero cómo quieras, tal vez me llave una gran sorpresa- dijo Mello sin dejar de ver al frente.

_-ni te emociones, esto no probará nada en absoluto-_ pensó Mello al ver la cara de nicolás.

-bien que te parece en descanso ? El primero que gane- le pregunto nicolas con una sonrisa.

-me parece bien- dijo Mello terminando su chocolate y sacando otro -dime, que piensas de la maestra?-

_-veamos que te puedo sacar_- pensó Mello mirando a nicolás con una de sus miradas que usaba con los niños del orfanato para intimidarlos.

bueno no solo de ella , creando y manipulando mentes para su conveniencia para que pase lo mismo en cada generación - le respondió Nicolas sinceramente.

-a que te refieres nicolás?- pregunto Mello fingiendo interés _-tal vez esto es lo que necesitamos-_ pensó Mello ocultando su interés.

-míralo , el doctor criado por otro y por otro , siempre es lo mismo - Respondío nicolas con cierto repudio .

_-enserio se traga todo eso ?_- pensó nicolas mientras reía internamente y miraba como armonía miraba a la maestra fijamente .

-no se porque pienso que eres un ferviente seguidor del ángel- Mello comenzó a jugar con su lápiz, mirando a Kara con una cara de que más quieres que haga? Mello sabía que eso ni estaba yendo a ninguna parte.

En ese momento sono la campana.

-bueno el primero en llegar el primero en irse- dijo Nicolas mientras cogía sus cosas y se levantaba -oh y dile a la maestra que no haga preguntas si sabe que no habrá respuestas - le dijo nicolas a Mello mientras dejaba el salón a irse a comer.

-quiero yogurt- dijo armonía .

-pues aguantaste aún queda mucho para llegar a casa- le respondió nicolas entre dientes.

Mello se quedó en el salón hasta que todos salieron y después se acercó a Kara.

-Creo que esto no va cómo planeamos- Mello se veía evidentemente molesto.

-tómalo con calma Mello, sigue intentando, tal vez si le ganas en ese juego de ajedrez lograrás algo- dijo ella respirando profundo, tratar con un grupo grande de chicos no era lo suyo.

-bien seguiré con esto, pero me debes una caja de chocolate- Mello salió del son para darle alcance a nicolás.

Nicolas comía de su carne y su arroz ferozmente como si no hubiera comido en una semana , término en poco tiempo dejo la bandeja en su puesto y espero afuera de el salón de matemáticas -si eres inteligente mello sabrás donde encontrame - dijo nicolas mientras se sentaba y cerraba sus ojos.

Mello llevaba en sus manos un juego de ajedrez de madera, tenía una idea de donde estaba nicolás, fue directo al salón de matemáticas y lo vio ahí_ -veamos que puedes hacer con uno de los chicos más inteligentes de inglaterra-_ pensó

-oh alfin llegaste ?- se río Nicolas - ya me estaba de do sueño- le dijo mientras miraba la caja de madera .

-siento la tardanza pero sólo juego con este ajedrez, era de mi padre- dijo fríamente Mello -quieres empezar tu?-

-no , no aqui en colombia dejamos que los ingleses comiencen- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra ingleses , Mello abrió la caja colocaron sus figuras en el puesto y Nicolas le hizo señal a Mello de empezar.

-ignorare el hecho de que ya sabes mi nacionalidad- dijo Mello mirando el tablero.

_-bueno empieza el juego real, debo de ser cuidadoso, si bien esto no prueba si el es o no es ese asesino, puede que me ayude a acercarme a el_- pensó Mello moviendo un peón dos espacios.

-buen movimiento - dijo Nicolas mientras movía su peón 2 espacios para quedar de frente a el peón de mello.

_-vamos mello , juega , juega ! -_ pensaba frenéticamente Nicolas en su interior.

-te enseñare cómo jugamos en inglaterra- dijo Mello viendo a nicolás con una fría sonrisa, esta vez movio un caballo.

_-bien veamos que puedes hacer-_ pensó Mello, tratando de no dejar de verlo con su misma mirada que a otros chicos lograba intimidar.

Nicolas solo miraba a Mello mover las fichas fichas y el mocia las sillas parecías más una danza que una guerra , Nicolas perdía una , mello perdía una , así pasaron media hora .

-debo admitirlo - dijo Nicolas con una sonrisa -que eres un muy buen jugador - le dijo nicolas - pero olvidaste algo , nicolas movió su caballo , -jaque mate- dijo nicolas con una sonrisa.

-diablos- pensó Mello  
-buen hecho nicolás, realmente fuiste un buen rival, pero un día te pediré la revancha- dijo Mello tratando de mostrar una sonrisa creíble, aunque estaba seguro de que ahora risa esperanza de hacerse amigo de nicolás era casi nula.

-dime nicolás, que piensas sobre ese tal ángel que es tan popular por aquí?- pregunto mello interesadamente.

-sobre el angel no pienso nada no estoy bien informado...- le dijo Nicolas mientras le daba la mano a Mello -que tal si hacemos una pelea ? Eso si sería interesante- le dijo con una mueca de felicidad.

-una pelea, esta bien hace mucho que no he dado palizas- Mello se sentía un poco humillado, pero por fin sus suites de peligro parecía que le servirían de algo _-cómo pude perder con el? No permitiré que vuelva a pasar, eso te lo aseguró nicolás-_ penso mello antes de sacar otra barra de chocolate.

-oye si comes much chocolate lo mejor es que te de diabetes- dijo nicolas mientras se ponía los guantes , y miraba que mello también se los ponía .

-que COMIENZCEN !- dijo un chico.

-cómo chocolate por la azúcar, mi mentir dice que el azúcar es un nutriente esencial para el cerebro y que no te afecta por que la quemas pensando- respondió Mello mientras guardaba su barra de chocolate y se ponía en posición para pelear _-esta vez no perderte-_ pensó Mello.

-dejare que des el primer golpe , otra vez - le dijo Nicolas tranquilamente en posición defensiva.

_-que le pasa a este tipo?-_ pensó Mello

-cómo quieras- dijo Mello lanzando un golpe directo a la cara de nicolás.

Nicolas solo puso sus brazos y se defendió -muy lento dijo nicolas - pegándole la cara con su mano derecha , Mello quedo un poco deshubicado por el golpe pero le mando uno a el estoma el cual nicolas no bloque simplemente lo resistió , -buena- dijo nicolas haciendo como si le fuera a pegar con la derecha pero le pego en las costillas con la izquierda y otro puño con la derecha.

Mello intento llenar otro golpe a nicolás, trataba de recordar todos los combos que se le habían enseñado, no dejaría que le ganará tan fácilmente. Logró contactar unos cuantos golpes, pero también tubo que recibir otros más.

-eres fuerte chico- dijo Mello jadeando -otro esto aún no acaba-

-no yo creo que ya se acabó - dijo nicolas , la campaña sonó -tenemos español ! Joder no hize la tarea - se dijo nicolas -NAhhh que importa - dijo mientras recogía sus cosas y se dirigía a clase -oh Mello buena pelea - dijo antes de salir corriendo a clase.

-rayos- suspiro Mello y se dejo caer al suelo -nunca en mi vida creí que conocería a alguien más odioso que Near-

-lograste algo?- pregunto Kara acercándose al cansado Mello.

-no lo se, cada vez que tocó algún tema de negreo interés, el simplemente se hace el tonto!- dijo Mello casi gritando

-no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero, ser tu mismo, ya sabes el Mello busca problemas de siempre- dijo alejandose de el -debo ir a dar otra clase, tu deberías fe oírte a clases también, Watari se enojara conmigo si no sigues con tus estudios-

Nicolas estaba detrás de un árbol escuchándolo todo -vaya vaya creo que si este chico quiere problemas problemas tendrá , y ahora a la puta clase ,- dijo nicolas saliendo a correr por un lugar donde mello no lo vería .

**HOOOOLA ! COMO ESTÁN !? LARGO CAP EH ? GRACIAS POR LA AYUDA DE AKINA WONG , DEJEN REVIEWS ! Y FELIZ DÍA !**


	5. Chapter 5

**NEW CAP DUSFRUTA :3**

_CAPÍTULO 5 : "AMIGOS"_

Nicolas miraba a los dos nuevos chicos en clase de matemáticas -más espías ? Enserio ?-pensó nicolas mientras mello la hablaba peroa l no,e ponía atención , seguramente era del proyecto de geometría y matemáticas , nicolas jamás fue muy bueno con los números y además la pereza no le ayudaba.

Mello seguida hablando, hasta que sintió la mirada de la chica clavada en dirección de su lugar junto a nicolás.

-oye nicolás, creo que esa chica te esta viendo a ti,¿O es a mi?-a Mello le fastidiaba que lo miraran fijamente.

Nicolas le respondió a mello con la mirada distraída -Mello... Si cierras la boca de te comprare 3 barras de chocolate -le dijo de manera cortante.

Nicolas solo miraba la tierna chica de ojos verdes ,cabello mono , labios suaves y piel blanca.

-si son cuatro no te fastidiarte hasta la hora del almuerzo- respondió Mello aún sintiendo la mirada de la chica que para su suerte se sento atrás de el y el otro chico a su lado -sólo esto me faltaba-penso Mello.

-dos y baja la cuenta mello - le respondió nicolas mientras se volvía a poner absordo en su mundo. -no me fió de estos dos , mejor dicho ya ni me fió de mi familia-pensó nicolas.

Mello contaba mentalmente, para mantener su adicional y no explotar contra la chica -al menos el otro chico parece sedente, pero aún así no me agrada- pensó Mello.

-hola-escucho una leve voz detrás de el solo alzó la cabeza para ver a la chica - quien es tu amigo?-

-te hablan nicolás- dijo mientras sacaba una barra de chocolate.

-shhhh los shinigamis hablan -le respondió nicolas a mello.

-me hablas ? Pues qué pena ... Hablaremos en descanso -respondió nicolas en tono cortante.

-enserio ?! Valla si se vuelven actores , se mueren de hambre- pensó Nicolás.

-no tengo idea de que me hablas- respondió Mello -y ya deja de verme!- Mello ya no pudo soportar más.

-no le grites a victoria- amenazó el otro chico en voz baja.

-hey mello que tu madre te halla dejado no significa que debas tratar a una chica mal- le dijo nicolas mirando a la ventana.

-veamos la reacción de la chica-pensó nicolas .

-gracias angus por defenderme- le dijo la chica a su hermano de estatura como la de nicolas pero era pecoso y un poco torpe.

-siento haber gritado es solo que detesto que la gente me mire fijamente- respondió Mello tratando de poner una buena cara, pero estaba seguro de que no parecía eso.

-yo no te miro a tu rubio oxigenado- dijo victoria sacándole la lengua.

-Mello calmate es una chica, respira- se dijo para si.

-pffff jajajjajaja ! -río nicolas -o..oxigenado jamás se me ocurrió esa -dijo nicolas mientras reía -justo en el orgullo mello eso debe doler -dijo nicolas mientras sonreía a mello.

-90,91,92...-Mello contaba mentalmente para evitar matar a alguien a golpes -su no me ves a mi chiquilla malcriada a quien ves?- pregunto Mello aportando los dientes.

-al lindo chico sentado junto a ti- dijo victoria con un tono que a Mello le pareció fastidioso.

-victoria!-exclamó su hermano, Mello solo río entre dientes.

Nicolas (el cual estaba al lado izquierdo de mello) miro al derecho y noto que era una chica.

-oye mello -le pregunto nicolas a su compañero.

-que pasa ?-pregunto mello.

-sabe que quien está al lado tuyo es mujer ?- dijo nicolas señalando a la chica de la derecha.

-solo eso me faltaba- pensó Mello mientras veía a Kara salir y haciéndole una sena discreta indicándole que la siguiera

-necesito aire- dijo Mello saliendo rápidamente del salón.

-maldita sea que jodido actor soy-dijo nicolas mientras miraba como mello salía .

-no se cuanto pueda con esta actuación -pensó nicolas ,mientras miraba a victoria y la hizo sonrojar un poco.

-Kate, esto va de mal en peor, pero por alguna razón pienso que el es culpable, pero ahora con esos será aún las difícil!- gritaba Mello pateando un bote de basura.

-tienes razón Mello, podríamos traer a Matt, para que ni estés en desventaja- sugirió Kara.

-no sospecharía de inmediato, no es tan estúpido cómo crees, no me extrañaría que ya haya intentado matarte- respondió Mello más tranquilo -será mejor que vuelva, el que este aquí ya es un motivo de sospecha- Mello se dirijo al salón.

Nicolas solo miraba al lápiz -como pensaba intente matar a la profesora como 3 veces la maldita uso un alias -pensó nicolas con furia y partió el lápiz en dos.

Mello entro y vi la expresión de nicolás, no parecía la misma, siempre se veía cómo alguien distraído y calmado pero ahora no, parecía molesto.

-que tienes?- le pregunto Mello sentándose en su lugar.

Nicolas noto que mello lo miraba y cambió su actitud -ehh ? Yo no no tengo nada-le respondió , y al poco tiempo la campaña sonó para ir a almorzar.

-ok voy a almorzar nos vemos mello-dijo nicolas fingiendo tranquilidad.

Mello estaba a punto de irse cuando victoria lo llamo

-oye rubio oxigenado- dijo la chica

-sabes tengo nombre- dijo Mello lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-lo siento, ya lo olvidé, cómo sea, sabes a donde fue tu amigo?- pregunto con una mirada de niña buena.

-el que se siente junto a mi no significa que sepa que hace en su tiempo libre- dijo Mello fastidiado -ahora si no te importa oí que hoy sirven pastel de chocolate de postre- Mello trato de salir pero ambos hermanos lo alcanzaron.

-iremos contigo- Mello solo gruñó frustrado.

-ya dejen de seguirme!-exclamó Mello con una cara de asesino -ahí esta tu novio ve con el y déjenme tranquilo- Mello trato de salir pero angus lo detuvo

-si le vuelves a hablar así a mi hermana te romperé la cara- Mello solo lo murió fúrico.

-cuando quieras con mucho gusto te la romperé yo a ti- dijo Mello saliendo.

Nicolas solo sollozaba mientras la chica y su hermano -ha... No porque no me dejan en paz -pensó nicolas mientras se acercaban y se sentaban .

Mello salió y se acostó en el patio mirando hacia el cielo, saco una barra de chocolate y empezó a comérsela.

-cómo odio a esos tres- dijo en voz baja.

-hola -comenzó la conversación victoria sonriendo.

-hola -le respondió nicolas con la mirada aún en la comida.

-oye has oído del angel ?- pregunto angus a nicolas.

-pues si porque ?-le pregunto nicolas.

-porque creo que es increíble, tengo tantas ganas de saber cómo es y de ayudarlo, no es cierto Angus- a victoria le brillaban los ojos

-si creo que el es la justicia verdadera- dijo angus un poco menos emocionado que su hermana.

-nesecito saber como lo defenderán -pensó nicolas.

-NAhhh cualquier idiota haría lo que ese pendejo hace-dijo nicolas sonriendo , lo cual exalto a los hermanos.

Victoria se sintió ofendida, se puso a la defensiva y empezó a gritar a nicolás

-cómo te atreves, ya veras, el te castigará por esto, su creería que eras lindo olvídalo!- victoria solo se levantó y se fue con su hermano tras ella pidiéndole que volviera.

-bien se que lo defienden pensó nicolas mientras se levantaba y la seguía .

-bien victoria y que piensas del demonio ? Para ser más específico tu shinigami -le dijo sonriendo.

-cómo sabes?- victoria se sentía nerviosa

-eso solo significa algo- dijo seriamente angus -pero necesitamos pruebas-

-el angel no le da pruevas a nadie -le respondió nicolas a los hermanos sonriendo .

-entonces daremos la prueba nosotros, vámonos victoria- angus jalo a su hermana por el brazo y salieron del lugar.

Nicolas los siguió mirándolos y mirando a que nadie los persiguiera -bien y a quien van a matar ?- pregunto nicolas .

-su eres el te darás cuenta por ti mismo- dijo victoria en tono altanero -vamos angus no hay tiempo que perder-

-hasta luego nicolás- angus se trato de despedir pero fue hallado por su hermana

-camina no hay tiempo que perder, hay que pensar bien las cosas- ambos hermanos se alejaron.

-wow y yo que creía que yo era raro -dijo nicolas caminando por el colegio sin nada que hacer -talvez debería hablar con mello .

Mello seguía recostado, ya había acabado con cuatro barras de chocolate y solo le quedaba una

-en definitiva hoy no es mi día- suspiro abriendo la última barra.

Nicolas al acordarse de mello compro las dos barras y al mirarlo se las tiro -ya no te debo nada - le dijo sonrientemente.

Mello se levantó sobresaltado y se encontró con nicolás y las barras que le había prometido

-vaya gracias nicolás acabas de salvarme de una seria crisis- dijo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-pinche mentiroso yo solo cumplo promesas-dijo nicolas mientras se sentaba .

-y que me cuentas mello ?-pregunto nicolas.

-que gracias a tu novia y su hermanito me perdí del pastel de chocolate- dijo Mello ofreciéndole chocolate a nicolás.

-no es mi novia ni conozco a esa loca -dijo nicolas.

-pero almenos te traje chocolate-añadió nicolas.

-por fin coincidimos en algo, esa chica me llamo rubio oxigenado, creo que me molesto más ese comentario que el tuyo sobre mi madre-

-sobre eso lo siento , y no me has hablado de tus padres o de tu familia-le dijo nicolas a mello.

-mi madre nos dejo cuando tenía tres años, por mucho tiempo mi padre se hizo cargo de mi, pero luego de un tiempo se quedó sin trabajo y se involucró en un grupo de mafiosos rusos, murió en un ajuste de cuentas y yo fui llevado a un orfanato en winchester inglaterra, así es donde esta mi verdadera familia- Mello susurro y comió un trozo de chocolate.

-bueno pues lo siento por lo de tu madre no lo sabía -se lamentó nicolas .

-si tejedora ayudar en algo dime , lo que sea - dijo nicolas como si fuera una deuda.

-gracias nicolás- justo después sono la campana -deberíamos de irnos a clases- dijo antes de levantarse.

Pero antes de que se fueran a la última clase nicolas cogió a mello del hombro -te debo un favor te diré lo que quieras y haré lo que quieras - le dijo nicolas.

-gracias nicolás, sabes eres más agradable de lo que pensé, tal vez me llegues a caer lo suficientemente bien cómo para ser tu amigo- dijo Mello mostrando por primera vez una sonrisa autentica.

-digo lo mismo-le respondió nicolas caminando al lado de su nuevo "amigo"

**CAPITULO LARGO EH ? DEJEN REVIEWS Y COMPARTAN CON AMOR SU AMIGO DISCORD HAVEN CON AYUDA DE SU AMIGA AKINA WONG.**


End file.
